A Lenda de um Amigo
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Deidara jamais o esqueceria. Nem seus piores inimigos o esqueceria. Afinal, Akasuna no Sasori fora uma lenda. .::SasoDei::.


****

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

-

**A Lenda de um Amigo**

_Oneshot_

_By: Nylleve_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Era bonito ver pelo jardim naquela manhã de inverno, grande parte coberta por neve. Aquela paisagem era tudo que Deidara podia querer, com a morte de seu Danna pode perceber o quanto a Arte seria mais bela se fosse para sempre, passara a ser um admirador de paisagens belas como aquela, mas ainda não abandonava sua concepção sobre a arte ser um estouro. Mas ele sentia que faltava alguma coisa.

Um pedacinho de sua vida que continuava vazio, mesmo depois de algum tempo, para qualquer o tempo passado já seria a hora se superar a morte de alguém, mas para Deidara as coisas não funcionavam assim. Uma lasca de sua alma que havia ido embora, uma ponta de alegria que lhe escapara por entre os dedos.

Sabia que para sua vida não havia felicidade. Mas quando estava com seu danna sentia se um completo idiota por souber que era feliz ao seu lado.

Mas a vida nunca fora à mesma desde que Sasori partira.

Era o sexto mês da morte de Sasori, e Deidara simplesmente não conseguia entender como o céu poderia estar tão azul num dia tão triste como aquele. Em todo esse tempo ele percebera não havia amigo igual Sasori, nem mesmo qualquer outro Akatsuki, com quem costumava ter mais contato.

E tão pouco procurava um substituto, pois sabia que seria impossível. E sabe por quê? Se dependesse de Deidara, Sasori não seria substituído por ninguém, pois ninguém conseguiria superá-lo em todos os aspectos.

Não podiam mentir, todos já haviam percebido o quanto Deidara sentia falta da falta de expressão, da voz calma e fria, dos conselhos de Sasori.

Sasori era seu melhor amigo, mesmo que não o admitisse era seu ouvinte, seu companheiro de missões e de organização, a falta dele o afetava e qualquer um notava. Dia após dia.

Ate hoje o loiro se lembrava de como recebeu a noticia, na hora simplesmente ficara desnorteado, sua vida simplesmente perdera o rumo. Aquele que no qual julgava seu mestre havia sido derrotado. O que faria sem Sasori, Kami?

A vida nunca fora tão injusta, confusa e difícil de ser vivida, embora tivesse se esforçado o máximo para se recuperar. No final das contas _superar_ esse era o resultado de Deidara?

Não admitiria a ninguém se perguntasse, mas chorara por noites a morte do companheiro, mas Deidara teve consciência em certo modo, lembrou se que tudo que fizesse para seu Danna, nada o faria voltar dos mortos. Então o mais correto seria seguir em frente mesmo que isso lhe custasse uma grande dor em seu peito.

Talvez Sasori não gostasse de vê-lo sofrer. No final das contas descobrira que o ruivo não era má pessoa, era um homem calmo e leal. E Deidara só queria que seu danna se sentisse bem.

O loiro podia não ver, mas sempre notava a presença do ruivo o acompanhando. E sabia que no fundo o mesmo nunca o abandonaria.

Como ficaria Sasori se soubesse o quanto Deidara sentia sua falta...? Talvez o chamasse de fraco, mas ele só não saberia o que Deidara era capaz de dar só para ouvir essa palavra sendo repetida novamente.

- Está magoado Deidara-sempai? – Questionou o homem com mascara de pirulito.

- Não Tobi, eu só estava pensando. Hum.

- Pensava em seu Danna? – Indagou Tobi em seu tom abobalhado.

Todos da Akatsuki haviam feito questão de que Tobi soubesse sobre Sasori e o quanto ele fora importante para a organização. Claro que ocultaram alguns detalhes sórdidos de sua vida. Apenas achavam que Sasori deveria ser lembrado.

Deidara nem respondera a pergunta de Tobi, pois observou chegar Itachi, Kisame e Hidan.

- Hei, Deidara vamos indo! – Afirmou o Uchiha.

- Certo Itachi-san. – Respondeu o loiro, logo saindo de onde estava sentado.

- Esperem o Tobi! – Dizia Tobi correndo atrás do grupo.

O grupo simplesmente notara que nessa manha Deidara estava diferente, talvez não tivesse notado que dia é hoje, talvez já tivesse ate esquecido. E só ele lembrasse, mas teria certeza de que daquela data jamais esqueceria.

Em certa parte o loiro se sentia aliviado em saber que não seria o único a se lembrar do criminoso, Deidara sabia que Chiyo Baa nunca se esqueceria se seu neto, mesmo ele tendo cometido erros na vida.

O que mais temia era que seu danna caísse no esquecimento, mas com certeza Suna nem as outras vilas se esqueceria dele. Para Suna, Sasori fora um grande manipulador de marionetes, um gênio que no final das contas virou um criminoso. Já para as outras vilas ele seria mais um grande vilão marcante da historia, o tipo de vilão que não se esquece.

Ninguém o esqueceria, talvez não lembrasse em determinado momento, mas esquecer... Jamais.

Ele não esqueceria Deidara jamais o esqueceria. Afinal, Akasuna no Sasori fora uma lenda.

-

-

-

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

**Olá (?) Eu sou a Nylleve XD**

**Yooo minha primeira fic SasoDei.**

**Cara, eu to de cara. O.O**

**Juro que quando revisei a historia eu ate chorei, mas não foi de emocionada pela historia e sim por que com certeza essa foi a minha melhor fic. Simplesmente essa fic virou meu xodó XD**

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Reviews?**

**Beijos, Nylleve!**


End file.
